


Foreshadowing

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Background story, Character Study, Dark Magic, Foreshadowing, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: Nach dem Überfall auf das Kamar-Taj herrscht Ratlosigkeit und Angst im geheimen Refugium der Zauberer. Doch die Älteste schweigt und stellt so selbst ihre vertrautesten Meister vor Fragen. Was hält sie davon ab, gemeinsam mit ihnen nach Kaecilius zu suchen und den Abtrünnigen aufzuhalten?





	Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Es mag ja sein, dass ich dem Film nur so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenke wegen Benedict Cumberbatch, aber mich fasziniert auch der magische Hintergrund, der dort geschaffen wird. Ihm ist die Geschichte gewidmet, die Vision, die mehr oder weniger von den den Nebenfiguren handelt, sich aber auch um ihn dreht.

Es war wie immer ruhig im Kamar-Taj, um den Schülern und Meistern Gelegenheit zum Lernen und zur Meditation zu geben.  
Diesmal jedoch schien die Stimmung anders, lag eher die lähmende Stille des Todes über dem magischen Ort, der zwar im Herzen von Kathmandu lag und dennoch nicht ganz von dieser Welt war.  
Ein Schock hatte die friedliche Enklave des Lernen und der Meditation erschüttert und hallte immer noch nach, hielt die Seelen der Menschen in Aufruhr.

„Warum spricht sie nicht mit uns? Warum hat sich die Älteste zurückgezogen, nachdem sie aus London zurückgekehrt ist? Warum hat sie nichts von dem erzählt, was dort passiert ist? Und verdammt noch einmal – warum hat sie mich nicht gerufen?“  
In der Stimme des dunkelhäutigen Mannes lag Unmut und Wut.  
„Wir müssen etwas tun, Wong. Meister Kaecilius muss davon aufgehalten werden. Er darf nicht die geringste Gelegenheit bekommen, das Ritual durchzuführen!“  
Er wandte sich nun hitzig dem Asiaten an seiner Seite zu.  
„Wong, wir können nicht einfach nur hier herum sitzen und warten! Du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht!“

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Oh ja, ich weiß es sehr wohl, Mordo“, seufzte er. „Aber auf der anderen Seite dürfen wir jetzt nicht überstürzt handeln und damit unnötig uns und andere in den Tod schicken. Vergiss nicht, Kaecilius war einer von uns – er kennt unsere Tricks, Zauber und Kampftechniken.“  
Einen Moment hielt er inne und runzelte die Stirn.  
Ich bin mir sicher, die Älteste hat gute Gründe für ihre Zurückhaltung. Wenn selbst sie ihn und seine Anhänger nicht besiegen konnte, dann würden auch wir ins offene Messer laufen. Selbst du.“

Der Dunkelhäutige ballte die Fäuste. „Die Tat ist immer noch in der Bibliothek gegenwärtig. Wir mögen den Leichnam und das Blut beseitigt haben, aber der Geruch, die Aura des Todes bleiben. Deshalb kann ich das einfach nicht so hinnehmen, deshalb schreit alles in mir, nach ihm zu suchen und ihn zu stellen. Wir können nur von Glück sagen, dass er nicht noch mehr an sich gerissen hat. Stell dir vor er hätte das „Auge von Agamotto“ mit sich genommen.“  
Er presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und fluchte.  
„Ach verdammt, wäre ich doch nicht am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen.“

„Jemand musste die Schattenhunde aufhalten. Du weißt, dass unsere jungen Brüder und Schwestern in New York nich zu wenig Erfahrung in im Kampf gegen sie hatten, und wenigstens Meister Drumm im Sanctum Sanctorum bleiben musste, um es zu beschützen.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Und wo waren Meister Hamir und du zu dieser Zeit?“

„Ebenfalls nicht an der Seite der Ältesten oder hier, das ist richtig. Aber was hätte das geändert? Der Blutzoll wäre vielleicht noch höher gewesen.“  
Wong schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warten wir ab. Die Älteste wird sicher bald auf uns zukommen und Antworten geben. Bis dahin sollten wir uns unseren Aufgaben widmen – ich in der Bibliothek und du draußen auf dem Hof. Die Schüler bedürfen deiner Mut machenden Worte und sollten sich weiter im Kampf üben, denn vermutlich werden wir diese Fähigkeiten schon bald brauchen.“

Mordo atmete tief ein und aus. Nur langsam schwand der Zorn aus seinem Gesicht. „Wie immer sprichst du weise Worte und holst mich auf den Boden herunter. Denken wir jetzt an das Naheliegende … auch wenn es mir verdammt schwer fällt.“

Wong legte ihm kurze eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Richtig, an unsere Aufgaben. Alles andere wird sich finden. Du weißt, das hat es immer.“

* * *

In einem anderen Raum stand eine schlanke, kahlköpfige Gestalt vor einem ihr bis an die Brust reichenden Podest aus Stein und legte ihre Hände auf die bewegliche Scheibe unter dem Metallgestänge, in das ein handtellergroßes Amulett eingesetzt war.

Mit dem „Auge von Agamotto“ ging man nicht leichtfertig um, vor allem wenn man um die Macht wusste, die in ihm verborgen war. Als Oberste Zauberin kannte die Älteste diese Geheimnisse und hatte deshalb die Apparatur, mit der es verbunden war, schon vor vielen hundert Jahren mit erfahrenen Zauberhandwerkern geschaffen

Mit ihm war sie in der Lage, die Energie des im Auge verborgenen Zeit-Steins zu nutzen, ohne es jedoch dabei weit zu öffnen. Denn auch sie wagte es nicht, die Gesetze der Zeit und der Natur über Gebühr zu strapazieren.  
Es reichte wirklich aus, in die Zukunft zu blicken und Gefahren zu erkennen, ehe sie eintreten konnten, um dann entsprechend einzugreifen, aber das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen nein - das wagte auch sie als oberste Zauberin nicht.  
Denn das würde das Gefüge von Raum und Zeit verändern, Risse in das Multiversum reißen und eine Apokalypse auslösen, mit deren Folgen die Erde noch lange zu kämpfen haben würde - wenn sie es überlebte.

Außerdem war eine Katastrophe war schon mehr als genug. Sie wusste um den Aufruhr, den der Einbruch in die Bibliothek des Kamar-Taj in den Schülern und Meistern ausgelöst hatte, hätte ihnen gerne Antwort auf die vielen Fragen gegeben und mit ihnen um den ersten Toten dieser Schlacht geweint, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Sie brauchte ihre Kraft im Moment für etwas ganz anderes.

\+ Bald ist es so weit! +, höhnte eine körperlose Stimme in ihrem Geist. + Ich weiß, dass mein treuer Diener jetzt das Ritual studiert und schon bald das Portal in die dunkle Dimension öffnen wird, ist der erste Schritt doch bereits getan. Und geschieht das, wirst du mich dann nicht mehr von der Erde fern halten können. Nein … ich werde dich zu meiner Sklavin machen und quälen bevor ich dich ganz und gar auslösche … kein anderer wird an deine Stelle treten können, der den Geist und die Stärke besitzt, um mich aufhalten zu können. Du wirst für deinen Verrat bitter büßen und deine Welt mit dir, dessen sei dir gewiss! +

Die Älteste verzog keine Miene als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Stirn schoss. Sie bedeckte nicht einmal das aufglimmende Zeichen auf ihrer Stirn mit der Hand, sondern lächelte nur in sich hinein. „Dormammu, das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht gesprochen.“

Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach innen zu wenden. Sie errichtete einen Schild nach dem anderen in ihrem Geist und drängte die eisige Stimme wieder in das Nichts aus der sie gekommen war zurück, obwohl sie wusste, das der Feind bald wieder da sein würde – durch die Verbindung in ihre Seele zurück schlüpfen würde, die sie selbst vor langer, langer Zeit im einem Ritual in den dunklen Tagen um Mittwinter herum, in der die Wände zwischen den Welten besonders dünn waren, geschaffen hatte, um sich etwas zu anzueignen, das kaum ein anderer gewagt hatte – die Unsterblichkeit, von der viele Menschen träumten. Sie nutzte die zeitlose Kraft der dunklen Dimension, um das Alter von sich fern zu halten.

Aber sie bezahlte dafür einen hohen Preis, denn sie musste immer wachsam bleiben und in sich hinein horchen, damit Dormammu sie nicht eines Tages doch als Schlüsselloch benutzen konnte, durch dass er doch in diese Dimension schlüpfen konnte.

In den vielen Jahrhunderten, in denen sie schon lebte, hatte sie deshalb die Fähigkeit. mentale Schilde zu errichten, zur Meisterschaft gebracht, denn nur so hatte sie sich davor bewahren können, selbst in den schwarzen Abgrund zu stürzen und den dunklen Einflüsterungen zu verfallen, denen Kaecilius so begierig lauschte.

„Demut und Hingabe. Selbstlosigkeit, die Bereitschaft, sich für andere aufzugeben, wenn man seine Kräfte nicht mehr zum Schutz und der Heilung der Unschuldigen einsetzen kann“, murmelte sie. „Bin ich zu leichtfertig und überheblich gewesen, als ich mich entschloss dich auszubilden? Hätte ich das Schicksal, das uns nun droht, mit einem „Nein“ abwenden können?“, fragte sie sich. „Denn diese Tugenden haben dir immer gefehlt … auch wenn es eine gewisse Zeit so aussah, als könntest du deine inneren Dämonen bändigen.“

Sie seufzte, während sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, denn sie kannte die Antwort. So oder so, es wäre vergebens gewesen. So oder so wäre immer ein Mann oder eine Frau dem dunklen Ruf gefolgt und hätte sich der Dunkelheit verschrieben. In einer Wirklichkeit hatte sie etwa Mordo an Kaecilius Stelle gesehen, in einer zweiten Jonathan Pangborn, und in einer dritten sogar sich selbst … das Schicksal selbst war unausweichlich – nur die Person, die es traf, war immer eine andere.

Das „Auge von Agamotto“ schenkte ihr nun eine weitere Vision, die ein wenig Licht in die Dunkelheit brachte, und auf die sie all ihre Hoffnungen setzte.

Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge eine heruntergekommene Sporthalle – oder war es vielleicht doch eher der abgetrennte und vergitterte Teil einer alten Fabrikhalle … nun, das war nicht wichtig – sondern eher zwei Männer, die sich durch die Metallstäbe anblickten.

Den einen kannte sie persönlich, den Weg des anderen hatte sie nur bisher nur durch einige wenige Visionen verfolgt und den Rest im Internet recherchiert.

Oh, wie sehr er sich doch verändert hatte. Das war nicht mehr der wohlhabende und selbstsichere Arzt, der nur Patienten behandelte, die ihm selbst Ruhm brachten und in erster Linie an seinen Erfolg dachte.  
Billige Kleidung, Haare, die schon lange keine Schere mehr gesehen hatten und ein wilder Bart – dieser Mann hob seine vernarbten Hände in einer Geste der Verzweiflung. Und nun zeigte er sogar einen Funken von Demut. Die Worte, die er sagte, schienen ihm nicht leicht über die Lippen zu kommen … um Hilfe zu bitten, schien ihm bisher eher fremd gewesen zu sein.

Die Älteste nickte. „Ja, Jonathan, weise ihm den Weg zum Kamar-Taj. Auch du erfüllst immer noch deine Aufgaben, obwohl du annimmst, dass du schon lange nicht mehr zu uns gehörst … “, meinte sie lächelnd und dachte an ihren Schüler Jonathan Pangborn, der zwar gegangen war, nachdem er Heilung erfahren hatte, weil er angenommen hatte, zu schwach für einen wahren Zauberer zu sein, aber dadurch um so mehr Stärke bewiesen hatte.  
Denn er tat auch jetzt noch genug, um das Gute in der Welt der Menschen zu bewahren - ihre Lehren waren nicht vergebens gewesen – das sah sie an dem, was er in seinem neuen Leben, frei von der Behinderung tat … nicht nur in diesem Moment.  
„Danke!“

Danach zerfiel die Vision in viele kleine Splitter, zeigte ihr die verschiedenen Wege, die der verzweifelte Mann einschlagen könnte. Aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Dunkelhaarige einem ganz bestimmten folgen würde.

Sie löste die Hände von der Scheibe und drehte sich um, blickte nachdenklich auf eines der drei verschlossenen Tore zu den Sanktuarien, den Tempeln in London, New York und Hongkong, die Eckpfeiler des magischen Netzes, mit dem die Erde beschützt werden konnten.

Es juckte sie zwar, hindurch zu gehen und ihn höchstselbst von New York aus in das Kamar-Taj zu holen – aber nein … nein, das durfte sie nicht tun.

„Das ist also aus dir geworden. Doktor Stephen Strange. Der brillante Neurochirurg mit den einstmals so begnadeten Händen, die so manches Leben gerettet haben, das andere Menschen bereits aufgaben, ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, ein gebrochener Mann“, sagte sie dann zu sich selbst. „Aber noch immer schimmert die Arroganz in dir durch, glaubst du alles besser zu wissen und bist vor allem selbstbezogen, blind für das, was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist. Und damit ausgerechnet Kaecilius ähnlicher, als mir lieb ist.“

Sie seufzte, als sie sich an den anderen verzweifelten und gebrochen Mann erinnerte, der einst vor ihr gestanden hatte, erfüllt von dem Schmerz, all das verloren zu haben, was ihm in seinem Leben einst etwas bedeutet hatte – Liebe und Berufung – und nun nicht mehr weiter wusste.  
An den Schüler, der zwar ihre Lehren wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen hatte, aber niemals wirklich den Zorn und Hass in seinem Herzen hatte besänftigen können.  
Den tatkräftigen Meister, dem viele Jüngere begeistert folgten, weil er furchtlos in den Kampf gegen die Kreaturen aus den dunklen Dimensionen ging und immer wieder neue Wege fand, die Erde auf seine Art zu beschützen.  
Und den zum Abtrünnigen Gewordenen, der sie erst immer wieder in Frage gestellt und herausgefordert hatte, nur um sie dann vor den anderen als Lügnerin zu bezeichnen und mit ihr zu brechen, der mit einem Drittel der Schüler fortgegangen war, um …

Genug davon. Dieser Schüler war für immer verloren – genau so wie diejenigen, die mit ihm gegangen waren. Sie durfte nicht länger der Vergangenheit nachtrauern sondern sollte besser in die Zukunft blicken. „Noch ist nicht alles verloren, noch besteht ein Funke von Hoffnung, dass du einem anderen Pfad folgen wirst. Immerhin hast du nicht ohne Grund, den Weg eines Heilers eingeschlagen. Erinnere dich wieder an die Werte, denen du geschworen hast, dein Leben lang zu dienen.“

Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, da mochten zwar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden Männern bestehen, die Überheblichkeit, die beiden zu eigen war, die Unfähigkeit, das große Ganze zu sehen - aber während der eine seinen Weg fast vollendet hatte, stand der andere noch am Anfang. „Ich werde dir eine Chance geben, dich zu bewähren, denn du spielst zweifellos eine wichtige Rolle in unser aller Zukunft. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr sehen, aber das ist mir verschlossen.“

Ein kalter Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie in dem ganzen Zusammenhang noch gesehen hatte … Aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit loszulassen und der Natur das Recht zu gestehen, ihr Werk an ihr zu vollenden, nachdem sie sie über weitaus mehr als zwanzig Jahrhunderte davon abgehalten hatte.

Schließlich würde sie – sollte es dazu kommen – und daran zweifelte sie leider nicht – keine große Hilfe mehr sein, wenn Dormammu Tür und Tor geöffnet waren. Denn dann würde sie über kurz oder lang den Kampf um ihre Seele verlieren und tatsächlich eine seiner Kreaturen werden. Dazu hatte sie zu lange die Kräfte seiner dunklen Dimension in sich aufgesogen und damit der Zeit getrotzt.

Dann riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und verdrängte die Angst vor dem Tod, die in ihr aufstieg. Ja, in dieser Hinsicht war auch sie – die Oberste Zauberin der Erde – sehr menschlich.

Nun sie wollte es positiv sehen. Noch war es nicht so weit und davor stand eine andere Aufgabe, die ebenfalls nicht leicht sein würde. Denn sie würde die geistigen Beschränkungen eines Mannes der Wissenschaft durchbrechen müssen, damit er endlich in der Lage war, sein wahres Potential zu erkennen. Denn das es in ihm schlummerte, das hatte sie ebenfalls gespürt, als sich sich Stephen Strange und sein Leben genauer angesehen hatte.

Fast zärtlich strich sie über das „Auge von Agamotto“ und deaktivierte es. Ihr war nun danach ein wenig frische Luft zu schöpfen und klare Gedanken zu fassen. Immerhin musste ein erster Schritt getan werden, um alles vorzubereiten.

Langsamen Schrittes verließ sie das Sanktuarium und gesellte sich zu den Trainierenden auf dem Hof. Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über die Anweisenden streifen. Sie brauchte einen der ihr in der nächsten Zeit beistand. Einen der gleichzeitig Lehrer und Freund für denjenigen sein konnte, der zu ihnen stieß.

Meister Hamir … oder Meister Wong?

Nein … der eine hatte sich zu sehr dem Studium der Sphären verschrieben und lebte schon lange nicht mehr wirklich in dieser Realität. Es würde ihn überfordern, sich mit einem eigensinnigen Schüler wie der, den sie erwarteten herumzuschlagen und Wong hatte derzeit eine wichtige Aufgabe übernommen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, damit Kaecilius nicht noch einmal in die Bibliothek einbrechen konnte.

Aber da gab es doch einen anderen aufgewühlten Geist, der mit Zorn und Hass kämpfte, die ihn in keine gute Richtung führen würde. Er brauchte eine Aufgabe, die ihn ablenkte, jemand, der ihn herausforderte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen trat sie auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann in der grünen Lederkleidung zu. „Meister Mordo, ich habe eine große Bitte an und eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich.“

„Älteste!“ Er neigte ergeben den Kopf. Wenigstens blitzte jetzt Neugier in seinen Augen auf und vertrieb den Zorn. „Ich höre euch gerne zu.“

„Danke …“ Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Bitte gehe hinaus auf die Straßen von Kathmandu und halte in den beiden nächsten Tagen Ausschau nach einem Mann namens Stephen Strange …“ Dann beschrieb sie den Gesuchten in allen Einzelheiten. „Er wird auf der Suche nach uns sein. Wenn du den Moment für geeignet hältst, sprich ihn an und führe ihn zu uns. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen und sehen, ob er es wert ist, ausgebildet zu werden.“

„Ich höre und gehorche. Er ist Amerikaner, nicht wahr.“ Mordo wirkte fast schon enttäuscht, dass es nur eine solche kleine Aufgabe war. Aber sie wusste, dass er ihrer Bitte ohne Murren und Widerrede folgen würde, dazu verehrte er sie zu sehr.

„Ja … und vielleicht auch ein wenig eigensinnig“, erwiderte sie. „Aber ich weiß, dass du sein Gehabe mit Humor nehmen wirst. Genau so wie vor ein paar Jahren Jonathan. Der schickt ihn auch zu uns.“

„Keine Sorge, Älteste.“ Die Schatten verschwanden aus Mordos Gesicht und das erleichterte sie. „Den werde ich schon zu nehmen wissen.“

„Danke!“ erwiderte sie und wandte ihren Blick dann ab, studierte nachdenklich den wolkenverhangenen Himmel über Kathmandu.

Aufregende Zeiten kamen auf sie alle zu – trotz der drohenden Schatten die Kaecilius heraufbeschworen hatten. Aber wie nun auch durch einen Riss Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke brachen und einen Teil der Stadt erhellten, so spürte sie doch auch, dass der Neuankömmling ein Licht der Hoffnung war. Eines dass sie – so schwor sich sich – gemeinsam mit Mordo und den anderen aufglühen lassen würde.

'Denn schließlich,', huschte eine Gewissheit durch ihren Kopf, der sie sowohl traurig als auch froh machte, 'wird er mein Nachfolger sein. Ich bete nur darum, dass er nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich begehen wird, wenn er eines Tages die Bürde des Obersten Zauberers trägt.'

Schnell zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Gewandes über den Kopf, denn der stechende Schmerz kehrte plötzlich zurück. Wieder war sie einen Moment zu unachtsam gewesen und hörte schon die ersten bösen Worte.

Sie gab ihr Schutz, denn gerade jetzt wollte sie nicht, dass jemand das aufglühende Zeichen auf ihrer Stirn sah. 'Spotte mir so viel wie du willst, Dormammu!', dachte sie und verbarg den Teil ihrer Gedanken, ehe sie dem Geist, der erneut versuchte, in sie einzudringen, selbstbewusst die Kampfansage entgegen schleuderte, die sie schon längst hätte äußern sollen. 'Aber glaub mir, dir wird das Lachen schon bald vergehen … '


End file.
